


A estrela do lobo

by Jude_Melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: No frio daquela noite, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:— Você é a minha estrela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Harry Potter” pretence à J. K. Rowling. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Quem amaria um lobisomem? Seus pais, talvez. Quem sabe um irmão ou uma irmã que o admirasse demais para deixar que o medo rompesse os laços familiares. Amigos eram uma possibilidade que se perdia no horizonte. Um amor estava totalmente fora de questão.  
Lupin não se incomodava de viver sozinho. Ele sempre almoçava em silêncio e dormia quieto em sua cama próxima à janela. Os outros garotos do dormitório brincavam, puxavam conversa, mas ele, nada. Queria manter seu segredo. De tudo, era isso o que mais importava. Dumbledore fora muito gentil ao aceitá-lo na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, e Lupin queria fazer jus àquele tamanho gesto de humanidade.  
Até que o desleixado estragou tudo.  
Em uma tarde fresca, simplesmente se sentou ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória e se serviu de vários pedaços de pão enquanto fazia comentários aleatórios sobre as notícias do Profeta Diário daquela manhã. Lupin tentou ignorar para ver se ele ia embora, mas logo os outros dois garotos do dormitório sentavam-se diante dele, partilhando da conversa.  
— E você, Remo, o que acha? — perguntou James, olhando diretamente para Lupin.  
— Bem... — Ele pigarreou. — Acho que foi tudo um acidente. Parece que o feitiço deu errado e um dos bruxos foi parar no hospital.  
— Também pensei nisso. — Sirius balançou a cabeça. — E querem julgar por uso indevido da magia o pobre homem que só estava se defendendo da ofensa de um idiota. Que babaquice!  
— Sirius — repreendeu James. — Na frente do Remo, não.  
— Por que você acha que eu disse “babaquice”? Se Remo não estivesse aqui, eu teria dito saca...  
— Sirius! — exclamou James, mas toda a severidade de sua fala perdeu-se em seu sorriso.  
E foi assim que Lupin ganhou amigos. Não demorou muito para que os garotos descobrissem seu segredo. Mas demorou um bocado para que eles aprendessem a se transformar em animais por conta própria. Lupin nunca conseguiu formular em palavras a gratidão que sentia. Sua dor tornara-se menor desde que conseguira companhia para suas longas noites na Casa dos Gritos.  
Até que, em uma tarde fria de inverno, ele teve sua chance de agradecer.  
— Vamos passar na Dedosdemel? — perguntou Sirius, animado, enquanto eles desciam pela rua principal de Hogsmead.  
Lupin olhou de soslaio para a louca cabeleira de seu amigo. Mesmo com todo aquele aspecto selvagem, Sirius fazia sucesso entre as garotas. Quando ele e James se juntavam, não havia uma única aluna da Grifinória — exceto, talvez, Lily — que não suspirasse de amor pelos dois. Mas James não estava ali. Encontrava-se detido na sala de Minerva McGonagall por conta de uma brincadeira estúpida em um dos corredores. Peter também não estava ali, pois recebera uma nota péssima em seu dever de Poções e agora tentava refazê-lo.  
Sirius e Lupin estavam sozinhos.  
— Prefiro ir no Três Vassouras. Não estou com vontade de comer doces hoje.  
— Ah, por favor! — Sirius fez seu olhar de cachorro pidão. — Só um pouquinho.  
— Certo, certo. Vamos.  
Eles ajeitaram seus cachecóis após entrarem na loja. Lupin esperou pacientemente enquanto Sirius entupia as mãos de doces. Não conseguiu resistir quando ele lhe ofereceu uma deliciosa barrinha de chocolate. Maldito. Ele sempre fazia isso, pois sabia que Lupin era secretamente apaixonado pelas barrinhas.  
— De nada — disse Sirius, feliz ao ver seu amigo lambuzando o rosto com o chocolate.  
A parada seguinte foi o Três Vassouras. Os dois conversaram animadamente e tomaram várias rodadas de cerveja amanteigada. Talvez por isso Lupin estivesse um pouco fora de si quando subiam a estrada de volta para Hogwarts. A neve a seu redor brilhava, límpida, quase cegando olhos descuidados. Lupin esfregou o rosto, cansado.  
— Hoje é noite de lua cheia, né? — murmurou Sirius em tom casual.  
— Sim. — Lupin assentiu.  
— James está tendo problemas sérios com a McGonagall. Peter prometeu abrir a entrada no Salgueiro Lutador, mas pretende voltar para a sala comunal para terminar logo o dever de Poções. Seremos só eu e você na Casa dos Gritos.  
Lupin não respondeu. Sua mente anuviada interpretou a frase de Sirius de uma forma não muito honrosa.  
— Você não precisa ir se não quiser...  
— Mas é claro que eu quero. — Sirius arrebatou-o pelo ombro. — Poxa, Remo, não fale assim, que me magoa. Depois de todo esse tempo...  
Lupin desvencilhou-se. Tinha vergonha de demonstrações de afeto em público. Desviou o rosto para as garotas que passavam apressadamente por eles.  
— Oi, Sirius. — Elas cumprimentaram, ignorando Lupin completamente.  
— Oi, meninas! — Ele sorriu. — Mas, então, Remo... Relaxa... Eu sou seu amigo, esqueceu?  
Amigo...  
Lupin estancou, sorrindo. Sirius parou um pouco depois e franziu o cenho para ele.  
— Você é tão desajeitado... — murmurou Lupin, estendendo os braços para o cachecol de Sirius. Suas mãos pálidas contrastavam com o vermelho e o amarelo. — Veja só como deixou o cachecol...  
— Estava calor no Três Vassouras — resmungou Sirius. — E eu fiquei com preguiça de ajeitar quando saímos.  
Lupin balançou a cabeça.  
— Tão desleixado. Não sei como as garotas gostam de você.  
Sirius abriu um sorriso safado.  
— Ora, meu caro. É exatamente por isso que elas gostam de mim!  
Lupin balançou a cabeça de novo e se afastou. Ele foi detido após dois passos. Alguém segurava sua mão. Sirius segurava sua mão. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
— Não esqueça. Você é meu amigo. E eu nunca vou te deixar para trás.  
O lobo hesitou por um instante.  
— Obrigado. Sirius.  
Eles retornaram a Hogwarts em silêncio.

 

Sirius ainda vestia o cachecol quando desceu as escadas do salão comunal. Lupin arrumara-o com tanto carinho, mas era hora de guardar a peça de roupa. Jogou-a sobre uma das mesas, junto ao material de estudo de Peter e buscou a saída secreta que o levaria ao jardim. Como cachorro, correu até o Salgueiro Lutador. Peter já estava ali. Abriu a entrada para ele. Sirius adentrou a Casa dos Gritos e cumprimentou o lobisomem.

 

Se estivessem os quatro na Casa, Lupin talvez não tivesse percebido. Mas ele tivera apenas a Sirius como companhia e não conseguiu mais se enganar a respeito daquela estranha amizade. Acordou com a cabeça deitada sobre o peito do garoto rebelde e quase teve um ataque de pânico antes de lembrar o que acontecera durante a noite.  
Nada. Simplesmente nada.  
Exceto que ele descobrira que estava apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos.

 

Sirius não entendeu quando Lupin acordou-o no meio da noite. A lua não estava mais cheia, e a aula começaria cedo no dia seguinte. Eles não tinham motivos para sair do castelo. Mas o lobo insistiu. Disse que precisava “de um pouco de ar”. Com um suspiro, o cachorro levantou-se e acompanhou o amigo para fora do salão comunal.

 

Os dois estavam sentados à beira do lago, cobertos até a alma com tecidos quentinhos. Sirius parecia cômico com toda aquela cabeleira em volta do cachecol, que Lupin teve o cuidado de ajeitar pela segunda vez.  
— Pronto.  
— Obrigado — disse Sirius. — Agora, diga-me. Por que me chamou aqui?  
Lupin suspirou.  
— Sei que não gosta de rodeios. Então, serei direito. Eu amo você, Sirius.  
O outro se virou para ele lentamente. Seus olhos negros brilharam.  
— Você está falando sério?  
Lupin quase deu um murro em seu ombro.  
— Porra, Sirius!  
— Ei, ei. Não precisa dizer palavrão.  
Os dois trocaram olhares indignados e desataram a rir. Sirius compreendia. É claro que ele compreendia. Afinal, sentia o mesmo. E disse isso ao lobo, não com palavras, mas com um beijo. Um beijo acompanhado por aquele vaporzinho gostoso que os dias frios causam.  
— Eu também amo você, Remo.  
O lobo sorriu, maroto.  
— Você está falando sério?  
— Sim. Muito, muito sério.  
Lupin arrebatou-o pelos ombros e encostou os lábios em sua orelha.  
— Sabe de uma coisa, Sirius? Você é minha estrela.  
Sirius riu baixinho.  
— Engraçado você dizer isso. — Os olhos dele brilharam outra vez. Por Merlim! O garoto era mesmo bonito! — Porque eu sinto que quem realmente brilha entre todos nós... é você, Remo.  
O lobo se encolheu.  
— Eu? Sou só um lobisomem...  
— E daí?  
— Lobisomens não podem amar, Sirius.  
O cachorro chegou mais perto. Bem pertinho dele. Roçou o nariz em seus cabelos maltratados.  
— Remo.  
— O quê?  
Lá estavam os olhos de novo. Mas eles estavam sérios desta vez.  
— Para de falar merda, vai.  
Lupin não conseguiu se conter. Ele começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, e Sirius puxou-o para um abraço quente.  
— Claro que eu te amo — prosseguiu o cachorro. — Você me ajuda com os deveres de casa, avisa quando eu vou longe demais nas minhas brincadeiras e... — Ele ergueu um pedaço do tecido que trazia em volta do pescoço. — Ajeita meu cachecol como ninguém!  
Lupin aconchegou-se em seu ombro. Ele sorria. As lágrimas já haviam secado.  
— Você não está falando sério...  
Sirius afagou seus cabelos.  
— Estou, sim. Muito, muito sério.


End file.
